Rooftop Pharaoh
by Lezley-Gardner
Summary: After the death of Pharaoh Atem's wife Queen Nefertiti,the Pharaoh transports 5000 years into the future and arrives in 21st century Tokyo,Japan with his fellow trust worthy servants.In the present Tokyo 2012,the Pharaoh meets Vivian,her reincarnation.
1. Prologue

**Rooftop Pharaoh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the K-Drama Rooftop Prince!**

**Okay, so I was sooo addicted to this drama, probably the best drama I have ever seen by far! As I kept watching each and every episode, I always kept thinking how cool will it be if this was written Yugioh style, and so here it is…yep! I just couldn't resist. After all it's a good excuse to be back here again, I sure do miss this. Forgive me my fellow readers for the long absence! I figured it'll be best to at least start a fresh new story in order to get that passion back and by this I will hopefully be able to continue my other story! ;-p**

**Summary: ****After the death of ****Pharaoh ****Atem****'****s wife**** Queen Nefertiti****, the ****Pharaoh**** transports ****5000**** years into the future and arrives in 21st century ****Tokyo****, ****Japan**** with his ****fellow trust worthy servants****. In the present day ****Tokyo 2012****, the ****Pharaoh**** meets ****Vivian****, who has an uncanny resemblance to his deceased ****Queen****.**

* * *

Ancient Egypt **1570–1070 BC****,**

It was a very cold shivering night, as the Egyptians were getting ready to call it a day and started wrapping their merchandise up and return to their respectable places. The palace which stood in all its glory inhabited ofcource none other than the ruler of Egypt himself who slept peacefully in his bedroom chamber as guards stood outside guarding their lord in case of any mishaps. The night was getting very late as it was very peaceful indeed, everything was going smoothly, however, something was not quite right. There, right next to our young handsome Pharaoh the side of the bed was unoccupied, where his Queen should've been lying.

All of a sudden as if in one cue when dawn nearly approached, a loud screeching scream was heard. The servants near the Nile river were suppose to get up early and wash their master's royal clothes when they suddenly found a dead woman's body floating on her stomach…motionless. Guards everywhere started scrambling and headed their way, demanding what was the entire disturbance about.

"Who dares to disturb the Pharaoh's slumber?" One guard roared at a fearful servant whose eyes were wide as she was desperately clutching her wooden laundry basket.

"F-forgive me sir…I-I was merely startled that is a-all…t-there…i-in…:sobs: i-in the Nile…we f-found a body…someone…h-has drowned…a-a-and….:sobs:" the poor servant stuttered as she broke down when she couldn't complete what had she saw, the other servants approached the shaken figure as they knelt down with her, for they had also seen it, and were scared out of their wits, eyes almost bulging out as they couldn't stop shaking. The guards had enough of this as one of them approached the servants again,

"And _what_? Who did this? Were you able to recognize the body? Have you seen anyone suspicious lurking around? Answer me servants or you shall suffer the consequences if it was all just a made up sick joke!" Another servant immediately bowed down shivering,

"W-we assure you sir what we saw was real! It's a female's body for sure…a-and she was clothed in royal garments sir...w-we…w-we believe…" she took a peek at the guard as she gulped quickly thinking whether or not she should continue her sentence. When she saw how impatient he was becoming she immediately retrieved her wandering eyes down to the ground again and finished her sentence, making the guards gasp and widen their eyes"…we believe i-it might have been the Q-Queen..s-sir!"

With no time to waste at all the guards demanded the servants to take them quickly to the said area where they found the body, being extra careful they commanded other soldiers to accompany them and quickly search the Palace area for any intruders. Unfortunately, once they got there they froze in their tracks when they saw it, they began to realize that what the servants just told them might be true. They couldn't believe this as some of the servants started crying and one of the guards fell on his knees,

"Who…in the name of Ra would do such a thing….?" He questioned to no one in particular as he had no idea how the young Pharaoh will take this.

* * *

Back in the Palace, in the royal chambers, the guards that stood outside followed suite along the others to find out what was going on. Screams were slowly making its way inside Pharaoh Atem's chamber. Suddenly, sharp crimson eyes flew open as the young Pharaoh quickly sat up startled and was gasping for air, clutching at his chest. With loud deep breaths and alarmed eyes, Atem quickly called for the guards and when no one answered him or rushed inside, the panic inside began to raise, he felt something was not right, especially when he looked at his side and found out that his Queen was missing. That was it, he suddenly swung his tanned legs and stood on the floor with his bare feet, he took his silky robe and began rushing towards his door opening it hurriedly only to come face to face with one of his panicked guards, heaving deep breaths as he appeared to have been running just a while ago.

"What is all the commotion about? Why do I hear screaming at this Ra forsaken hour? More importantly…" Atem grabbed the guard as he looked him straight in his quivering eyes, the poor guard was shaken and was absolutely terrified as to what he's about to inform his king"…where is my Queen?" Atem finished angrily as he squeezed his hands on the guard's shoulders, he didn't mean to hurt him, but the silence he was receiving was killing him and the look his guard was giving was only making it worse for our Pharaoh.

"M-m-y P-Pharaoh, p-please c-calm down! F-follow m-me!" He began guiding as Atem followed closely behind outside the Palace, in each step he took he began to see more and more of his servants scattered around grieving on the lost soul. Atem didn't understand, he was about to go mad, so he began picking up his pace and when he started thinking of the worst possible scenarios it wasn't really giving him much reassurance at all _,**'I just hope what is in my mind is not true…'**_ the Pharaoh thought as he found himself outside in his royal gardens, and over there near the bridge, some of his guards and servants where all gathered, circling the river beneath. Atem didn't like this one bit as he couldn't get a better view to what is exactly down there. He started pushing his people out of the way with frighten eyes as he was begging Ra for it not to be true.

Then he saw it, just over there a few feet away from him, laid a woman's body draped in royal clothes as she was upside down floating aimlessly…dead. Atem began shouting angrily, "_No! This Can't be happening! Who in the name of RA did this? I demand to know at once!"_ Atem began struggling to get closer as he was this close in jumping in the river but his guards were trying to stop him. Tears started brimming in the corner of his eyes as he still couldn't register what was happening, "_No! Let me be! That is my Queen lying there! No! Let go of me this instant_!" He successfully managed to push them to the ground, however, when he began to launch himself forward he was soon stopped again by his loyal soldiers,

"My Pharaoh! Please! Calm yourself down! There is nothing we could do! We are truly sorry for your loss!" Atem kept staring at the floating body as his mouth was hung open from shock, he was speechless, he felt his cheeks getting wet but he didn't care, he didn't care that his people was seeing him in his time of weakness, the only thing he cared about was that his beloved was lying motionless there in the waters...drowned...soulless. " No…" he whispered solemnly"…this can't be true…this can't be happening!" He got up again and startled struggling to get lose, "No…_Nefertiti!"_ Atem screamed his lover's name, "_No! Get out of my way! I must save her! I must save my Queen! No!_" the Pharaoh roared at the top of his lungs, he knew he won't forget this day and he never will, not as long as he is among the living.

* * *

_Three hours later._

Pharaoh Atem calmed down and was now sitting on his throne clenching his fists hard until his knuckles was almost white and his yellow golden bangs were shadowing his grieving crimson eyes,"I _swear _upon my father's tomb my Queen, that you _shall_ be avenged and I _will_ find out who did this to you. I _will_ keep looking and I _will_ keep searching for the one responsible. I _promise_ you that, I _promise_ you that I will _not_ stop until my last breath leaves my body…" he whispered dangerously under his breath as he looked up to meet the distressed eyes of his guards and began ordering them. "Fetch me my horse, for I have a quest that I must achieve by myself! Send out more guards to search the whole of Egypt! No one shall rest, not even _me_ until the culprit is found! Do I make myself clear?" Atem looked them boldly in the eyes as if daring to defy his orders. The guards bowed and all together they answered,

"Yes my Pharaoh! We shall do as you say my king!" with that they turned around and began heading outside hurriedly, leaving Atem sighing as his shoulders dropped. When he made sure that he was alone, he brought a sewn hand-made handkerchief out of his pocket and began squeezing it tightly in his palms. The handkerchief had a very beautiful sewn apricot tree and a breathtakingly, almost real looking yellow butterfly spreading it's wings. Tears began burning again in his eyes as he shut them tightly, bringing the handkerchief to his lips, he gave a soft kiss as he remembered his Queen giving it as a gift to him. Our poor Pharaoh couldn't handle it anymore as he slumps his head down, crying quietly into the handkerchief whispering repeatedly to himself, "I am sorry, I am truly sorry, I am so sorry my Queen…for I have _failed_ to protect you…I am s-_sorry_… "

* * *

**What do you think? Shall I continue or leave it be?**

**Well opinions are welcome, I am still suffering in the 'Final Exams Period', however, I will be done soon…hopefully…no really. I promise, if you liked the beginning I will continue and update regularly. Also I promise you those who don't know the drama that this is so much more than what it seems. To make things clear, this _is_ an {Atem x Anzu} story ooookay? I guarantee she will be there in the next chapter soon! Oh! Sorry if it's quite short…(^_^;)**

**~Lezley-Gardner (^_^)\/**


	2. How It All Began

**Rooftop Pharaoh**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the K-Drama Rooftop Prince!**

**Summary: ****After the death of ****Pharaoh ****Atem****'****s wife**** Queen Nefertiti****, the ****Pharaoh**** transports ****5000**** years into the future and arrives in 21st century ****Tokyo****, ****Japan**** with his ****fellow trust worthy's servants****. In the present day ****Tokyo 2012****, the ****Pharaoh**** meets ****Vivian****, who has an uncanny resemblance to his deceased ****Queen****.**

* * *

Ancient Egypt **1570–1070 BC****,**

14 years ago,

It was around noon that the all of the elders and the royal suites were gathered together for a morning feast. Pharaoh Aknunkanon was having the time of his life as he was having fun with his trustworthy priests, drinking sake to their hearts full content. His only son, Prince Atem was sitting beside his father, watching with keen eyes how the grownups interacted with each other; sharing funny stories as everyone seem to have a great time indeed. The 8 year old boy took a glance at his father as he smiled seeing how happy he is; he recently recovered from his sudden illness when his mother had passed away 3 months ago. The Prince was glad seeing a smile on his father's face once again, after all, his father is all that he's got now.

The old king seeing how spaced out his son was decided to ask him a sudden question, a question that he was dying to ask these past few days now, he took a sip from his alcohol," My son.." the King started grabbing everyone's attention in the room as they quieted down, allowing their Pharaoh to speak. The Prince looked up to his father, smiling softly while nodding his head," What kind of lady do you want as your wife?"

Atem's eyes widened a little but he regained his composure hurriedly to answer honestly, "I want a wife who is beautiful"; his father gave him a puzzled look as Ishizu, one of the king's priests took over for him,

"My Prince, are you saying the girl just has to be beautiful?" She began with a gentle voice as the tip of her mouth rose slowly, forming into a motherly smile. She looked up at him with kind eyes, waiting for his answer. Atem bit his lips, clearly in turmoil and a little ashamed that his answer came out that way, he gave a smile of his own and looked up at her again,

"I think…if she's pretty, I will want to see her everyday" all of the elders in the room shifted a little as they each gave a humorous smile to each other, surprised at the young Prince's boldness. Atem turned back to look at the great Pharaoh, "Father, even if she becomes the Princess, if she spends every night alone…that is not good for her" the young crimson eyed boy finished as the Pharaoh stared dumbfound at him,

"W...what? Spending the night alone?" The Pharaoh couldn't take it anymore as he let his laughter escape, making everyone else in the room join him as well, with the exception of the Prince as he looked around confused and just settled quietly with a baffled smile plastered on his face. Ishizu observed him as she brought her hands to her lips, giving a small tender giggle at the young boy.

* * *

The same time in Kul-Elna village,

A bright young girl around seven years old was running happily among the busy crowd of Egyptians, she appeared to be from the royals as she clutched the hem of her expensive bright dress being extra careful as not to trip. The girl was very charming as she had bright blue eyes and black shoulder length hair; currently tucked neatly in a bun. She had sun kissed tanned skin and rosy cheeks as well. Everyone simply adored the little girl; she was very kind and sweet to the poor and very wise as well at a very young age. Our little princess was very excited as she had great news to share with her older sister; she finally arrived at their grand house and entered her sister's room.

Her sister was also pretty, having the features of dark long black ebony hair, with striking green eyes resembling a rare gem as she also had tanned skin. The little princess respected her deeply, as she loved her so much and would always do what she says for her big sister, they never fought, they had a clean deep sister bond relationship, their parents were very proud of their daughters as they knew how to be sophisticated at such a young age. The older princess was currently applying her daily simple make up, making here even look extra ravishing, secretly the younger one was always envious as to how she can be so pretty anytime, anywhere. She even admired her noble aura and how the elders held so much respect for her, but she still loved her nevertheless. When the little princess came running in she immediately sat in front of her with a huge smile on her face, making the older princess frown at her crude behavior, certainly not suited for a princess,

"Sister, sister!" Teana, the younger Princess exclaimed,

"What is all the fuss about Teana?" Nefertiti asked a little annoyed, but her expression was soon replaced with a curious one as to what her sister told her next,

"Sister! The whole village, no, the whole of Egypt is all bustling! Finally, the King has announced the prohibition of marriages for all girls and ordered the submission for their applications for the new position of becoming a Princess!" Teana, excitedly finished her sentence as Nefertiti stopped abruptly in combing her hair and had a surprised yet pleased look on her face, this was it, her chance,

"Is that so?"Nefertiti turned fully towards her sister; they were both sitting on the floor, with their legs tucked behind them," You mean they are going to select the Crown Princess?"

"Mm…that's right!" Teana then gave a mischievous smile, "Do you know why our house is that noisy? There are rumors that our father will become the father-in-law of the Crown Prince. A lot of people are sending congratulatory gifts already!" Teana continued as each and every second her excitement keeps on rising and rising, she clasped her hand together as she saw the utter shock mixed with satisfaction on her sister's face. Teana was then confused when Nefertiti haven't said a word yet,

"If our father will become the Crown Prince's father-in-law, doesn't it mean…one of us will be the Crown Princess?"She chose her words carefully, looking her straight in the eye. Nefertiti suddenly smiled as she continued, "Who would be the Crown Princess out of us two?" Teana's smile was brought back to her face as she nudged her sister's shoulder playfully,

"Oh, silly! Isn't it obvious that it'll be you?" Nefertiti gave a smile of relief to her younger sister, glad that she wasn't after the title,"Ah!" Teana sighed dreamily as she clasped her small hands once again and began," It feels so good thinking that you'll be the Crown Princess!" she said it from her heart as she clearly wished for her sister, a true blissful happy life."…because of you, I'll be able to see the Palace! Yay!" she squealed but quieted down when she saw the playful frown on her sister's face, "Sorry, I am just excited for my big sister!"

Nefertiti looked at herself in the small hand mirror again, "Teana..." she began," If I become the Crown Princess, I will bring you to the Palace everyday and give you good food and clothing." Teana smiled widely at her sister as she wondered how the Crown Prince looks like.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Teana and Nefertiti were both sitting along with their parents having a quiet discussion about this whole marriage subject matter," You might have already heard…"their father began as he watched his young girls smiling secretly to one another, head bowed down, as they were sitting on the floor with their legs tucked neatly behind and hands folded on their laps. Their mother stared at them proudly and went back to listening what her husband has got to say, "Our family will also submit the application for the Crown Princess" Their mother looked pleased as she served her husband some fruits, she then looked back at her two daughters as she also had some things to say,

"Until you are selected and arrive at the palace, you should be extra careful! Even when you take a sip of water and take a step." Nefertiti looked up at her mother nodding slowly, "You have to remember that becoming the Crown Princess means the honor of our entire family will be solely upon your shoulders." She finished as Nefertiti nodded eagerly once again, but she made sure she showed nothing but grace in front of her parents. Their father then turned serious as he cleared his throat and spoke once again,

"Just know that Teana's name will be on the application" that sentence alone left the two girls in shock, smiles had dropped from their faces, especially Nefertiti as her eyes widened and she kept clutching hard at her dress, dying from anxiety, confused about her father's sudden declaration. Wasn't it obvious that the elder sister is the one to be chosen? She wasn't the only one confused here, Teana's mouth hung open a little as she glanced at her sister from the side, worried about her. Even their mother didn't look pleased about it one bit, she immediately turned to her husband, "My lord, did you say the youngest daughter?"

"Yes, the young Teana will be put on the application for the Crown Princess" He once again affirmed firmly, with no hesitation whatsoever. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut a slice through it. Nefertiti was slowly shaking furiously as she kept it all in and couldn't really comprehend what was going on. Teana seeing her sister in that state made her unhappy as she quickly glanced at her father puzzled,

"Father…." That was all she could muster out at the moment, a single tear rolled down Nefertiti's cheek as she closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

* * *

_Present Tokyo, Japan 2012_

Young precious Anzu was happily eating an ice cream sundae at a fancy restaurant with her father; this was always her favorite dessert of all, sometimes she would come here only for desserts. Her father laughed at her jolly expression whenever she takes a bite, legs dangling from the chair as she was too short to reach the ground. "Eat slowly Anzu, that sundae isn't going anywhere dear" Anzu gave him a mouthful smile instead as she ate another bite, her father shook his head at her playfully but soon his concentration was shifted on the two ladies that had finally arrived at the appointment, "Anzu…" her father once again grabbed her attention as he motioned for her with his hands at the newly arrived guests.

There was a woman in her early forties, fair skin and warm chocolate brown eyes; the other one was a little girl older than Anzu by a year or two as she appeared to be the daughter of the woman. She had long black hair tied in a pony tail and striking green eyes. She looked quite snobbish as she wore a sulking frown on her face, obviously not pleased in being here at the moment. The clothes that the women were wearing was a little plain unlike the classy expensive clothes little Anzu and her father wore.

"Oh! If it isn't the famous little Anzu!" the woman with a bright smile started. Anzu nodded her head making her silky strands bob with her movement. Her father chuckled as he ushered for Anzu to say greetings to the nice lady, Anzu stood up and bowed slightly at the newly comers

"Ohayou gozaimasu! That's right my name is Anzu and you must be the woman that dad fell for! "She exclaimed happily making the old couples blush as her dad cleared his throat awkwardly twice,

"Anzu" he gave a warning but as clueless as a child she didn't know what she said wrong. "sorry about that, here please sit down" the two ladies sat down as the waiter came and took their orders," oh and you must be Vivian am I right? Oh my world, you're truly a pretty young lady!" Anzu's father; Mazaki, complemented. Vivian's mother, smiled at that but nudged her daughter under the table when she never bothered giving a reply, let alone looking at the man. Anzu was back in eating her ice cream sundae again, but she was curious about the girl sitting in front of her_**,' maybe she's shy or something must be bothering her**_..' little Anzu thought, she tried giving her a smile, which resulted in showing her chocolate creamy teeth instead making Vivian look at her with disgust as she gave a yellowish smile in return. Mr. Mazaki was done with giving the orders until Vivian finally opened her mouth and pointed at Anzu's sundae,

"Mom, order me a sundae too!" with a poker face she looked at her mother, hands outstretched as she was still pointing, everyone was staring at her. Her mother felt really embarrassed as she diverted her eyes here and there and whispered lowly to Vivian,

"Vivian, remember what I told you at home? You need to fix that behavior of yours and please…would it kill you if you engaged yourself in a conversation or two? At least smile? Or act a little bit interested!" Her mother brought her head back up straight when she heard Mazaki laughing, she gave an embarrassed smile, "Aheh…I…am really sorry about that Mazaki…gomen..."

"No, no! It is totally fine with me…" he gave a big smile and turned to the waiter again" Add one more sundae too please. Thank you." He focused back on the girls and then just as he made eye contact with Vivian's mother he nodded, it was time to break the news.

"Say...Anzu..." Vivian's mother began she took a deep breath as she thought carefully on what to say next, "…we're all going to live together from now on..." she gestured with her hands as Anzu blinked twice," so from now…Vivian here.." she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders,"…she will be your big sister, you can call her Onee-san from now on!" Anzu slowly registered what was going on as she looked at her father with questioning eyes, her father nodded slowly as he closed his eyes, Anzu then turned towards her possibly new mother as she smiled and nodded slowly. By that single gesture Vivian's mother smiled as she clasped her hands with laughter and joy dancing in her eyes. From now on, they were all going to be one happy family…or that's what they thought.

* * *

_A year later_

A loud cry was heard coming from an apartment, it was nighttime and the neighbors were starting to complain, however Anzu didn't care as she bruised her cheek and is now sitting on the floor crying her eyes out, she wasn't only crying because of the pain but because she was seeing her mother using violence against her older step-sister Vivian. Her mother was on her knees as she kept whipping Vivian's leg from behind, screaming at her to stay still. Vivian had her eyes closed from the pain as she was gritting her teeth, refusing to utter a single cry.

"Ah gods help me! Didn't I tell you to take care of the child while I and your father go to work?" Vivian refused to talk, she kept her mouth clamped tight, so her mother whipped her again, each whip causing her to wince and she felt a grudge, towards everything, to her new life, to her mother, to her new father and especially her new young sister. Vivian always found her to be bothersome, she never really liked the girl, and she tried to but just couldn't bring herself to accept her or her new father too. She hated them with a burning fire. However, like always, she kept all of these angry emotions inside, no one truly knows what she felt inside, her true heart.

In the kitchen her dad sighed as he looked over the burnt Ramyun and shook his head from the mess that was made in the kitchen, "Leave it be dear, it's a good thing the house wasn't set on fire" he took the burnt pot and threw it in the garbage and started cleaning with a wet rag. After he finished he entered through the arched hallway to reach the girls in the living room, Vivian's mother had stopped when he came over and placed the stick aside, but Vivian was still standing there stiff, rage was blazing in her eyes. Mazaki sat down next to his crying daughter as she was having strong hiccups. The poor girl was in shock and pain after all. "You're too young to cook Ramyun noodles!" he began, "Anzu! You will be in big trouble if you touch the gas burner ever again!" he scolded harshly making her jump slightly as she began crying all over again.

The mother was frustrated as she glared upwards at Vivian who was still staring blankly straight ahead, she whipped her two more times," I told you to take good care of her!"

* * *

The other day Vivian had other plans in her mind for little Anzu, she blamed it all on her for being scolded by her own mom, she hated her, hated her! Anzu and Vivian were looking around the small bookstore shopping for school supplies, Anzu was really excited getting back to school again as she was walking around merrily , jogging from place to place picking up cute pencil cases, Vivian was following her motionlessly making sure to keep her in sight otherwise she'll get another lecture from her mother. She looked around and when she noticed Anzu's backpack was open she found her opportunity,' _**that's it…**_"whenever Anzu stopped at a certain shelf Vivian would secretly take some of the goods displayed and would sneak them in Anzu's bag without her noticing or feeling anything. As she thought what she collected was enough, she zipped it shut quietly muttering to Anzu you forgot to close your bag properly.

After they finished paying the guy at the cashier, he felt suspicious about the bag he suddenly stopped the little girls from going out of the shop, "now wait just here little missy. Is that your little sister?" he asked accusingly, Anzu started to get a little scared from the guy as she stepped back a little, Vivian looked at her then eyed the guy again,

"Yeah, what is that you want from her exactly?" she retorted back

"What's in the bag?" the guy asked raising his voice as he obviously annoyed by her rude tone, Vivian was about to say something to provoke him more but never got the chance to when the guy had had enough, he suddenly reached for Anzu's back pulling it near him making Anzu swagger as she was also being pulled to the side, she screamed as she didn't understand what was going on,

"No! Why? I didn't do anything! Big sister please help me! Tell him I didn't do anything!" Vivian struggled to get her lose as well as they were all pulling on the bag

"Why are you doing this? Let her go!" she screamed at the guy and he was beyond annoyed at her rude behavior,

He glared at her, "open the bag! If you're not opening it then hand it over and let me see what is inside! "A few more struggles and he finally succeeded, he took the bag, zipped it open and emptied its contents on the glass counter. Everything that Vivian placed inside was sprawled all over, Anzu had her eyes widened as the situation dawned into her, she shook her head disbelievingly, and she looked up at her sister,

"No! That's not true big sis! There must be some kind of mistake!" Anzu defended, she looked back at the guy who was waiting patiently for an explanation, Anzu pointed at the stolen items, "I did not steal those!" her eyes were wide as she failed to notice the little smirk Vivian showed for a split second, she whipped her head angrily at Anzu's direction

"You!" she began her act, "what is all of this?"Anzu by now had tears in her eyes as she didn't like the look her step sister was giving her, when Vivian saw her speechless she pushed further, "I asked you a question, answer me! What is this?" Anzu shook her head rapidly from side to side; she raised her small pure hands in the air as she waved them frantically

"Big sis! I don't know I swear! Please believe me! Ha! You do believe me right? I would never do this…I swear!" Vivian placed one hand on her hip as she decided to play with her further, she huffed annoyingly while rolling her eyes at her,

"Did you steal this?" she kept poking Anzu's forehead with her finger pushing her head back furiously with each accusation, "are you happy now? Ha? Are you happy now that you are being called a thief? You stole those didn't you? Didn't you?" Anzu's lips whimpered as tears streamed down her chubby cheeks, she kept shaking her head, denying everything; she was clueless and shocked she never knew how those things got in to her back in the first place!

* * *

The same day Vivian didn't stop to that only, when they both went grocery shopping with her parents, both girls were in the sweets section as Vivian began filling her bag secretly all over again. She thought everything was going smoothly however she failed to notice a pair of sad eyes watching her from afar, their father. He decided he will deal with her at home, he was obviously pissed.

* * *

_That night_

"You rascal!" her father scolded as he whipped her behind her knee caps again, something she was strangely getting used to it as it obviously became a bad habit," are you really going to keep doing this? What are you going to be when you grow up?" Vivian again with her poker face couldn't believe that she lost to Anzu again. Anzu was not far away from them as she watching the scene scarily, and with each whip her sister took she jumped slightly and winced as if she could also feel her pain. Vivian scoffed to herself, _**'liar, stop acting so cunning, you are enjoying this…I know it!'**_ Vivian thought darkly, as her green eyes closed shut absorbing more pain she could possibly take.

* * *

Three days has passed as the people in the household were getting ready to settle in their new home, there was a truck standing outside their house as it was responsible in getting rid of the old furniture. Vivian was walking around with a milk in her hand looking for Anzu, apparently the young sibling had wandered off again and her mother told her to look for her, '_**typical little miss trouble maker'**_ she stomped angrily on the streets not bothering to look for her properly, "screw that! I bet she got kidnapped anyway why bother…good riddance!" she thought out loud as she leaned on the truck with her arms folded across her chest. She heard light breathing coming from inside, she got curious and decided to take a look and there she was, her little step-sister sleeping peacefully on her favorite old cushion, it was suppose to be thrown away, "so _that's_ where you were…were you seriously that sad that they were going to get rid of that ugly thing…tsk…how _lame_" Vivian said to herself.

Suddenly the man came back and stepped in the truck as he turned the engine on ready to drive away, when Vivian sensed the sudden movement, she got alarmed and pushed her head back in to warn Anzu, "An-…" and she stopped herself, _**'wait…this could be my chance…to finally get rid of her…I don't have to put up with her anymore…right?'**_ Vivian suddenly thought as she glanced back inside on the peacefully looking sleeping girl. Anzu rubbed her nose cutely completely oblivious to the dangerous situation she was in right now…her own sister was getting ready to let go of her…forever. Vivian started having second thoughts; she had trouble breathing as she tried to think deeply about it, what should she tell her parents? Her mother? After all she loved her dear Anzu greatly; sometimes Vivian had a hunch that her _own_ mother even preferred Anzu on her. That was it, Vivian was outraged, she had had enough, and she began crushing the box of milk in her hand as she glared ragingly at the sleeping Anzu inside.

She then did the unspeakable, she took a step remorsefully towards her, she knew she might regret this later but she had to do it, she had no choice and this was her only chance. She tossed the box of milk inside carelessly then reached for the zipper as she slowly started pulling it downwards, closing it fully, trapping Anzu inside, shielding her completely from the sun rays. As soon as she zipped it fully the truck began moving as it accelerated slowly increasing its speed. Vivian watched as the truck began moving away from her as she stood there, staring with a poker face, '_**am I doing the right thing…?'**_ she thought suddenly as she felt her head bombarding with many doubts and uncertainty, but the little devil inside was pushing these thoughts away, "no…I won't back down…it's too la—"her eyes widened as she gave a slight gasp at what happened next.

* * *

Anzu stirred in her sleep as she felt herself shifting from right to left, she shot upwards and found herself still in the truck, when she saw the box of milk she shook her head to shake the sleepiness out, she suddenly remembered "**I'll go and get some milk…wait here"** that's what her sister told her. She quickly crawled on her knees to reach the exit and zipped the curtain upwards as natural sunlight found its way inside, Anzu shielded her eyes as she looked around frantically realizing that the truck was moving and she was still inside. She spotted her sister from far away and screamed, "Big sis! "Big sis! I'm here! I'm still here! Tell him to stop!" Vivian's eyes were wide as her breath were caught inside, she didn't know what to do, she quickly took two steps forward but stopped abruptly in the middle of her third step" big sis! Over here! What are you doing? Hurry!" the engines was running so loud so she thought she couldn't hear her but she was most certain that she did see her,' _**then why isn't she running over…? Why…?**_' Anzu thought, she was frightened and didn't know how to act, she started waving frantically again with both hands screaming at the top of her lungs, "big sis! Look! Big sis, I'm right here!" Vivian's mouth was tightened together, her hands were cramming as she stared straight ahead motionless, and she had a determined look on her face. One last look and that was it, she turned her head around, not noticing her sister's eyes becoming wide with terror, she was abandoning her right here and there, Vivian started walking slowly forward, pushing aside the regrettable thoughts and letting her sister's screams slide off easily…never once looking back.

As she was still in shock about what's happening to her she failed to protect herself from the sudden bump the truck gave, losing her balance in the process, she was pulled back strongly and bumped her head on the edge of the old nightstand, everything suddenly turned black to our poor little Anzu.

* * *

Ancient Egypt **1570–1070 BC****,**

Little Teana was busy trying out her new clothes and shoes that were brought especially for her directly from the Palace. Each jewelry she wore was made of pure expensive gold, sparkling and dangling all the time she twirls or moves. She looked simply stunning regarding her young age. Any girl would wish to be in her shoes right now, however, not our Teana. She knows she should be grateful and happy at least that the king actually picked her among many other candidates, not to mention she was the youngest one of all. The only thing that deprived her from that deserved happiness was the guilt for having to take her sister's place as the crowned princess- soon to be Queen of Egypt as well.

She could feel her sister's sad gaze upon her, her eyes reflecting the same feeling Teana has. Nefertiti could not help the jealousy and the angry emotions flowing through her. Although she knows that it's not her sister's fault, but still hatred was slowly growing inside her heart.

"Try those shoes on dear; I think they match well with the Yukata." Her mother insisted as the royal designer helping them agreed, "...hmm…as for the hair band.." her mother mumbled as she and the royal designer started trying out a few, "which hair band would be good, Nefertiti?" their mother looked up at Nefertiti and saw how startled she was that there's actually a question directed to her, _**so they have finally noticed my presence..**_Nefertiti just plucked her lips irritably and was careful not to show her exasperation, so she looked down and picked up a random orange ribbon, she looked at her mother's eyes and said,

"For the hair band…I believe this will look good on her mother" she stated monotonously. Her mother made a disapproving face as she shook her head slowly,

" No, I don't believe that will work…let's see here…" she started rummaging through lots of hair pins, clips and many other hair decorations, suddenly she looked up startling both girls, " Yes Nefertiti! Don't we still have that hair band that the Fukazawa family gave you last autumn?" Nefertiti was absolutely furious, _**now they want to take over my stuff too?**_ Nefertiti looked up at Teana, which only resulted for the younger sister to bow her head in shame, she looked back at her mother, "That would match perfectly, Nefertiti be a dear and quickly go and bring me that hair band" she continued. Nefertiti looked down as she could feel her frustration building up; she almost let go of her tears when she heard her younger sister speak as well. Teana decided to interfere quickly so she left her spot and sat next to her mother,

"Mother, that belongs to my older sister, I believe that what we have here is more than enough" Teana spoke ever so gently and with extreme politeness. Their mother just gave her a playful smile

"No, Crowned- Princess.." as soon as those words left her mouth Nefertiti looked up again," The Crowned- Prince wants a beautiful wife" this made Teana uneasy as she slumped down and gave a side glance to her sister, only to see her bowing her head down not bearing to look at their faces no more" You have to be beautiful!" their mother finally finished not knowing how much torture was she bringing to her oldest daughter. It's like everything she hears nowadays in this household or even at the market place; somehow each word they utter manages to shoot daggers at her broken heart.

* * *

_Late that night_

Teana decided to cheer up her sister a little, ever since they announced her as the Crowned- Princess, her sister spoke little, ate little and barely sleeps at all. So she carefully carried a plate full of delicious dried persimmons, hers and her sister's favorite. She asked for permission to enter and as soon as she heard her sister's reply she entered her room to find her sister ironing her clothes using a hot triangular shape metal.

"Big sister, I have brought us our favorite snack, let's eat it together, eh?" Teana tilted her head as she gave her sister her brightest smile. Nefertiti smiled a little and looked down to pay attention to her ironing again.

"I heard that they brought the skirt that you are supposed to wear on the selection day" she looked up at her sister and gave a weird smile, "I want to iron it myself". Teana smiled and thanked her but all of a sudden she looked down sadly, biting her lips,

"Earlier today you were upset because of the hair band, right?"Nefertiti blinked twice at her, and then she shook her head,

"No, that's not so. I am fine."Nefertiti lied through her teeth as her smile disappeared only to quickly reappear again when she saw that her sister had caught on and was about to say something else,

"Big sis—"

"The application will be submitted tomorrow right?" Nefertiti lifted the iron from the bowl of burning coals again to iron the sleeves, but before that she eyed the hot tip metal in her hand, glowing dangerously in red; she shook her head when a sudden thought came, "The days sure did pass by fast, right?" She finished, Teana frowned again,

"Sister, it is not too long now for the day we have to part…I will really miss you..." Teana looked down while fidgeting with her small hands. Nefertiti was only half paying attention to her sister as that disturbing thought kept coming back to her head, she placed the metal rod carefully back to the burning coals and listened to what her sister have to say" just like we said last time, I will invite you to the palace everyday…let's enjoy the delicious food together and share all of the fine things." Teana was pleased now to see her sister smile at her, she then quickly grabbed one dried persimmon and lifted herself on her knees to give it to her sister, " here big sister, have some while you're ironing". Nefertiti shook her head as she tried to focus on her ironing once again,

"No, you eat it first, it's fine."

"No big sister, I insist have the first bite!"

"_I said I am fine, just eat it!"_ Nefertiti blew up on her forgetting that the hot metal rod was still in her hand as she knocked the persimmon from her sister's hand, it landed on the floor next to the hot bowl of coals. Both girls were quite before suddenly Teana went to pick it up not knowing that at the same time Nefertiti was also heading it's way, tripping on her dress in the process only to have the hot metal rod land perfectly on Teana's cheek. Everything happened so fast and a huge deathly scream was soon heard from the room.

* * *

**Da-da-dum! You probably know what happens next right? Or...? Haha, I hope this chapter wasn't too...boring for you my fellow readers! Don't worry though, I promise next chapter the plot will thicken and the story will pick up faster than this! It will get reaaaally interesting later on...so stay tuned! Reviews are welcome ofcource! =)**

**P.S.: Did you guys check out the cover of this story yet? I tried to make it look...interesting and as real as it can get as well! ^^; BTW, this story can also be classified under the genre Comedy too! keep that in mind! ;)  
**

**~Lezley-Gardner...peace out! (^_^)\/  
**


End file.
